Kunai desviado
by gamora3115
Summary: ¿Como un tranquilo entrenamiento grupal se puede convertir en una agonía para Tsunade? Esto es muy sencillo de lograr, si se junta la torpeza de Jiraiya con la buena puntería de Orochimaru y un montón de ninjas libidos.


**Responsabilidad:** Nada de Naruto me pertenece.

Kunai desviado.

-Me puede repetir ¿porque estamos aquí, sensei? - se quejó un muchacho de 17 años, alto, con un largo cabello albino, piel bronceada y lágrimas rojas en el rostro.

-Jiraiya esta es la décima vez que me lo preguntas- le respondió un hombre maduro, de piel oscura, cabello castaño corto y de estatura promedio- Los altos mandos organizaron un entrenamiento en conjunto... lo que quiere decir un entre todos los equipos para mejorar las relaciones entre los mismos.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es ¿porque acepto la invitación, sensei? - lo culpo el muchacho.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz, baka! ¡No se puede rechazar una invitación de los altos mandos! - le grito una muchacha de su misma edad, de un largo cabello rubio, piel de porcelana, ojos color ámbar y una figura demasiado voluptuosa.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Dices... -Jiraiya adopto un semblante serio poco común en él y una voz cordial-Muchas gracias, pero no estamos interesados.

-Tsunade tiene razón, es una falta de respeto declinar una invitación de los altos mandos- respondió tranquilamente un muchacho pálido de 17 años, largo cabello negro y ojos amarillos, que sostenía en las manos múltiples shurikens y kunais.

\- ¡Ya basta! Comencemos con la rutina básica, Orochimaru practicará su puntería con los shurikens y kunais usando como blanco móvil a Tsunade, que practicará su evasión propia de un ninja médico, mientras Jiraiya hará su jutsu carga ígnea para agredirlos a ambos. Deben estar preocupados para un ataque desde cualquier lugar ¿entendido? - explico rápidamente el mayor.

-Hai, sensei- respondieron los alumnos al unísono.

Los tres se distribuyeron en el espacio que les correspondía del campo de entrenamiento. Rodeados de los diferentes equipos que, ocupados en sus propias prácticas, no les prestaron la menor atención.

\- ¡Comiencen! - grito Hiruzen.

Orochimaru dio inicio al ejercicio lanzando dos kunais, que la mujer esquiva con gran facilidad, Jiraiya empezó con las posiciones de manos, pero al soplar solo se produjo una llamita. Ese jutsu todavía le daba algunos problemas.

El chico pálido continuo con varias shurikens sujetas con hilos. La Senju las evito, pero cuando ya se sentía segura, Orochimaru cambio la dirección de la shurikens con un movimiento de mano, dejándola sin salida. Al verse atrapada, ella saco su propio kunai y bloqueo todas las shurikens.

-No tienes permitido usar armas, Tsunade- le reprocho Orochimaru con la vista fija en su kunai, a lo que la implicada solo frunció el ceño.

-Orochimaru tiene razón, tienes que desarrollar una evasión perfecta- Medio el maestro.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! Este sitio está totalmente despejado a excepción de los pedazos de troncos. Este terreno le da la ventaja a Orochimaru y pocas oportunidades a mi- se quejó.

-En las misiones, las cosas no siempre van a estar a tu favor, debes adaptarte a la situación- sentencio el castaño y tras una pausa continuo- Jiraiya, seguimos esperando tu jutsu carga ignea.

-Ehh claro, ya casi está listo, sensei- respondió con vergüenza.

\- ¡Comiencen! - grito el mayor.

Orochimaru concluyo que su compañera al verse atrapada, se desesperaba lo que le impedía razonar correctamente. Por lo que una vez más lanzo muchas shurikens sujetas con hilos, a lo que Tsunade resoplo indignada pensando "De verdad cree que voy a caer en la misma trampa" antes de saltar hacia atrás quedando cerca del tronco. El pelinegro halo los hilos de chakra haciendo que las armas la vuelvan a apuntar, pero la rubia agarro con una mano el tronco y lo uso para girar sobre su propio eje, fuera del alcance de las armas.

Mientras eso sucedía Jiraiya observaba asombrado la escena, Orochimaru tenía muy buena puntería, si cualquier otra persona que no fuera Tsunade hubiera sido el blanco, hace rato estaría agonizando por los kunais.

Cuando Jiraiya poso la vista en su compañera quedo hipnotizado por la hermosa vista. Tsunade esquivaba las armas con tal agilidad y gracia que parecía estar bailando. Sus cabellos rubios flotaban alrededor de su rostro por el constante movimiento, sus pechos rebotaban envidiablemente en cada salto y la expresión de su rostro era de felicidad absoluta, como si, a pesar de estar en peligro mortal, esquivar armas le generaba una gran paz.

El albino estaba tan distraído que hacia las posiciones de manos inconscientemente.

\- ¡Jiraiya! - escucho el grito de su sensei, así que apresurado retuvo una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho y lo soltó bruscamente por su boca produciendo una gran llamarada, sin darse cuenta que tenía una mano en el rango del fuego.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó agarrando su mano quemada.

\- ¿Jiraiya? - se preguntó Tsunade en medio de una pirueta en el aire al oír el grito de este, se volvió para verlo. Orochimaru vio su oportunidad perfecta para acertar al blanco (Tsunade) mientras este estaba distraído, así que lanzo un kunai.

La fémina vio que el idiota de su amigo se había quemado una mano con su propio jutsu, así que iba a pedir un tiempo fuera para curarlo, pero en ese momento escucho un sonido silbante que se dirigía a ella y sus instintos le advirtieron que se moviera, así que los escucho.

Ella solo alcanzo a volverse cuando un kunai le rozaba la piel del pecho, rompiendo la tela de su camisa, descubriendo sus senos y haciendo un corte poco profundo en esa zona.

Al aterrizar noto que la vista de todas las personas incluyendo los otros equipos estaba posada en ella, o más bien en su pecho. Excepto Sarutobi que desvió la mirada por cortesía tratando de reprender a los otros maestros para que hicieran lo mismo y la de Orochimaru que la miraba directo a los ojos, como si ella fuera un experimento y solo estuviera estudiando su reacción. Todos los demás la observaban sin disimulo alguno como Jiraiya.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Vuelvan a lo suyo! - grito nerviosa mientras hacia lo que podía con su camisa para cubrirse.

Su compañero pervertido observaba abiertamente, esa era su fantasía cumplida, trataba de detallar los grandes pechos para recordarlos por siempre. En eso, se dio cuenta que los ojos de la dueña estaban llenos de sufrimiento y vergüenza, al mirar alrededor descubrió que los chicos de los otros equipos la miraban con hambre. Eso lo hizo sentir furioso y culpable, aunque su fantasía se hiciera real, no valía la pena si ella sufría, el solo quería su felicidad. Además, le hervía la sangre por los demás chicos, Tsunade solo aceptaba a un pervertido en su vida y ese era el.

Así que, armándose de valor y preparado para recibir un golpe, se acercó lentamente a donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Jiraiya? ¡No te me acerques, pervertido! - le grito, pero no lo golpeo, probablemente porque tenía las manos ocupadas tratando de cubrirse- ¡No me mires así, baka!

El invocador de sapos lentamente para no alterarla más, se quitó su propia camisa y se la ofreció en silencio. La Senju lo miro desconfiada, pero al ver que sus intenciones eran sinceras, acepto la camisa y se la coloco rápidamente. Orochimaru ya aburrido, quiso ayudar a su manera.

\- ¡Tsunade! Cura a Jiraiya para que continuemos con el entrenamiento... eso es lo que todos deberíamos estar haciendo- esto último lo dijo con una mirada siniestra dirigida a los ninjas metiches.

\- ¡Orochimaru tiene razón! ¡Todos debemos volver al entrenamiento! ¿Cierto maestros? - grito el sensei en forma de amenaza, a lo que todos los ninjas se sobresaltaron antes de volver a sus respectivas labores, apurados por los temerosos maestros.

-Veamos... Jiraiya debes concentrarte porque herirte con tu propio jutsu es realmente patético, Tsunade habías evadido perfectamente lo que te lanzaba Orochimaru pero cometiste un gran error al distraerte por mirar a Jiraiya, lo vamos a dejar pasar porque solo te preocupabas por él, además curar a sus compañeros por encima de todo es la misión de un médico ninja y Orochimaru lo hiciste perfecto, aprovechaste la situacion para acabar con el enemigo ¡Bien hecho!- Los evaluo el castaño mientras la mujer curaba con su jutsu medico al albino- Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

-Oigan... gracias- susurro Tsunade mirándolos a los tres.

\- ¡No hay de que, Hime! - respondió Jiraiya subiendo el tono de voz y mostrándole un puño con el pulgar alzado.

Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza para respaldar lo dicho por su compañero.

-Somos un equipo, Tsunade-chan- le recordó el maestro colocando una mano en la cabeza de ella- Nos ayudamos entre nosotros ¿recuerdas?

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro, agradecida por su equipo.

Fin

 **Notas:** La idea del kunai desviado es originalmente de Missclover que escribe fics nejiten, si les gusta esta pareja tienen que leerla.


End file.
